As part of the GSU TCORS proposal, we will create a multi-faceted Developmental and Pilot Research Core to stimulate and promote high-impact research that supports the FDA's Center for Tobacco Products (CTP) priority areas. Additionally, the Developmental and Pilot Research Core will be structured to respond to new key developments in tobacco control, will be closely integrated with the Research Training and Education Core, and will reflect the collaborative theme of this proposed center grant: understanding the decision-making process from the perspectives of economics, point-of-purchase behavior and risk perceptions. The Developmental and Pilot Research Core will enable investigators and trainees to bring together complementary skills, knowledge, and resources to jointly address research problems related to public health and tobacco use and regulation.